<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Don't End In Blood by The_Firebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732872">Family Don't End In Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird'>The_Firebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When The Day Met The Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki's lives are starting to look up; they live together, the team is having good times. But there is a new spider-themed superhero that seems like he is looking to get himself killed. What's going to happen next?</p>
<p>Kinda cliche, I know, but the Total Drama Island intro was playing in my head when I wrote the summary so I guess we are all just going to have to deal with it.</p>
<p>Also: Fuck the timeline. I don't give a shit about canon, we threw that out the window when Loki and Tony became friends. If I mess things up.... eh I'll fix it later.</p>
<p>Edit: 08.17.2020 The only reason I haven't continued this is because I'm very stuck. That and this whole Covid mess has been having me work a bunch more hours and not doing what needs to be done. So I'm really sorry, but this probably isn't going to be updated for a while yet. I might even delete it and have the rest in a series of one shots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Avengers Team, Loki &amp; Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When The Day Met The Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Don't End In Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Breaking the news to the team wasn’t as dramatic as Tony thought it would be. He was expecting a big gasp, protests to come out and things to be at least half as dramatic as the people made celebrities’ relationships seem, but it was really tame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Loki came out of their room the day after they bonded and told the team they were together, and they just said they figured. The team had thought they were together the moment they saw how protective they were over one another. That being said, they still would’ve killed Loki given the chance during the invasion, Tony had no doubt about that, but they would’ve felt at least a little bad about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So life went on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People still tried to attack them, they ate some meals together, they had movie nights and arguments. Clint was still wary of Loki and would sit on the other side of the room, but at least now he would be in the same room. Steve and Tony would get into fights here and there, but that was inevitable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All in all, it was a pretty good situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was laying across the couch in the common room, watching YouTube on his tablet, when JARVIS gave him an alert. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After becoming a hero, and especially after more people started showing up with powers or gadgets claiming to be heroes, Tony had JARVIS send him a signal of any weird energy or youtube videos of potential heroes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More often than not, it was a mutant kid, some of whom had been kicked out of their own house, and those Tony visited himself. He’d always had a soft spot for kids, and he wanted to make sure those whose parents treated them like Howard had treated him had a safe place to go. So he would show up, no armor, and attempt to talk the kids into going to the safest place for mutants, Xavier’s Home For Gifted Youngsters. It didn’t always work, but he’d tried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But sometimes it was just a vigilante who was trying to get famous. Tony had yet to find someone actually worth training.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony usually just looked at the information and moved past it, but the one he got today had been more than just the usual man in tights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was a person, who had made his own suit (obviously, nobody could sell that), and was swinging through the air on what seemed to be string, like a spider. He had been seen taking down small-time thieves and muggers, helping his part of the city with the little stuff, allowing the Avengers to take on the bigger baddies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony liked him, and went about tracking him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki had been cooking in the common floor’s kitchen, trying to make sure his soulmate got at least two meals a day, seeing as nobody could get that man up in time for breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, he would have cooked in the penthouse, but seeing as his Anthony was in the adjacent room and he didn’t want to bring everything downstairs, and the mortal said that it would be good for him to socialize with the rest of the team. Something about them feeling comfortable around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was bringing out a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches when he heard Anthony exclaim, “Found him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And just who are you looking for, my dear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mortal looked at Loki, then the sandwiches, then back to Loki. “Oh, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took the sandwich off the plate and shoved a corner into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot tell if you are saying that to me or the sandwich.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony swallowed and smirked at him. “Two things can be true.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, tell me what has you so excited.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took another bite and spoke when he swallowed again. “There’s a new vigilante in town, but instead of being the kind who is just vying for attention, he is shying away from the camera and trying to help out the little guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And this superpowered person is important to you because….?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki, he seems like he needs help. He doesn’t seem like he knows what he’s doing and he could get hurt. He has the drive and opportunity to make a difference in the world, change the world for the better, and I want to make sure he gets to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ve found him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. He may flee when people start taking videos of him, but there is a TON of surveillance in Queens. He doesn’t pay attention to that and it has led me to his bedroom window.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t it be a bit strange if you show up at his doorstep and offer him training?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it would be. Which is why I’m going to find out who it is first and find a reason to show up.” Anthony said, going back to his tablet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, they were both finished with their sandwiches. Loki stood, picking up both of their plates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While you’re doing that, I’m going to clean up and meditate. Call me if you need me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony looked up, smiling. “I always will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a little longer than he expected to find out exactly who lived in that apartment. Well, he found out that a woman by the name of May Parker-Jameson  lived there, but she was too short to be the person he was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony considered the possibility that it was somebody else in the building, and May just let them use her window, but quickly ruled that out. Every apartment had at least two windows, so there was no reason to use somebody else’s. Well, they could in order to throw somebody like Tony off, but judging from his other stunts, he didn’t seem like the kind of person to think that far ahead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Tony went to his last resort: Facebook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>May Parker-Jameson didn’t have a ton of friends, but she was friends with a Peter Parker who was labeled as ‘nephew’, and didn’t seem to be friends with a brother or sister who could be his parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony made the connections quickly, and immediately felt bad about looking into this kid’s life. He had to be the guy, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Tony did what he does best, came up with a bullshit story in order to get what he wants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki was in the kitchen, cleaning up the small mess he made from the sandwiches he made, when he heard another voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you just magic that all away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mage turned with an eyebrow raised to see Steve Rogers standing awkwardly in the entrance to the kitchen. “Hello, Captain. To answer your question, yes, I could. Though so much time on Midgard has taught me to appreciate the little moments.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki finished putting away the last dish, and turned to see Rogers staring, but he quickly looked anywhere else once the mage met his gaze. “So, uh, what kind of movies do you like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mage could see the Captain making an effort to reach out, even if distrust rang in every inch of his bone, he was trying. Loki decided to humor him. “I prefer the kind that gets under your skin, makes you shift in your seat a little bit.” There was a short pause. “And I also love John Mulaney, he’s funny. Of course, I’ll watch almost anything with Anthony, and he prefers the action and explosions, and the occasional mythology documentary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that how he knew about the Chitauri?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki paused where he was getting some water. “I’m sorry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you were, uh, a couple weeks ago. He was on the Helicarrier lab when Thor came in to announce your- err, Thanos’ plan to  use the Chitauri. Nobody knew what they were except him. He brushed it off as having studied mythology in college.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been studying mythology since he was seven, he can read and almost speak Asgardian. Who knows, he might be able to speak it fluently by now.” Loki smiled fondly for a moment before he focussed again. “But, back on topic. He told you he read it somewhere?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he said he studied it in college.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… impossible. There were no sightings of them before this year, there was not a single event in the history of Midgard where they came even mildly close.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Until this year.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Loki was thinking. Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had not known of the Chitauri until he had fallen off the rainbow bridge, there should’ve been no possible way for him to have known. “It was nice speaking with you, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he watched Loki leave, Steve found himself more confused than he’d felt during the invasion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki was reading in their bedroom when Anthony walked in. He looked pleased with himself, having found the spider child </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> fixed an issue with his newest suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony was brushing his teeth when Loki spoke up. “I was speaking with Rogers earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A muffled ‘yeah?’ could be heard from the ensuite bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me that you told them about the Chitauri before they showed up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was the sound of water running before the engineer walked into the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know of the Chituari?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought for a minute, “I’m not sure.” A pause. “They were asking about it and Thor didn’t know, and it just popped into my head. I just assumed I’d read it somewhere and never thought about it. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they lived lightyears beyond the rainbow bridge, far beyond even Asgard’s reach. They are not in any of the textbooks in the royal library, let alone Midgardian work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked... scared. Like he was on the precipice of revealing something that might get some backlash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you’re thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe my magic may have done more than I intended it to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on.” Tony coaxed gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe, perhaps through the rune I gave you, or the pendant you wear, or simply some leftover seiðr from some moment in our history, I believe it may have given you the information I had learned, even though you did not consent to such a connection.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked like he expected to be lashed out upon, as if Tony would shout at or hit him for the news. “What do you think I’m about to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mage looked at him like he had two heads. “I would expect any person to feel violated at such a breach. To invade a mindspace without permission is….intolerable. It is heinous. It is a breach of privacy, and to do so without permission is...it is one of the only standards that all realms attached to Yggdrasil agree upon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you did to me what Thanos did to you.” Tony realized, going to sit next to his soulmate, pulling him close. “You think that, somehow, by your magic making that connection between us, that you hurt me in some way. That you unconsciously forced some kind of bond onto me that I didn’t want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki was still refusing to meet his eyes, and was holding himself stiffly. He was waiting for Anthony to come to his senses and realize that he had done something terribly wrong, that his magic had done something unthinkable in the eyes of most.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lokes, I’m not upset. Your plan rode on us being able to figure out the strategy of the Chitauri, and you had to give us that information. You needed to figure out some way to do it. It was because of the information you gave that we knew how to take them down, that we weren’t just cutting off limbs and watching them reattach.” Tony gently took Loki’s chin and turned his head so he had to look him in the eyes. “More importantly is that you didn’t hurt me. That I would trust you with every secret I have. That I have trusted you with all I can remember. There is nothing in my brain that I really don’t want you to see, except maybe my more embarrassing times in college.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, it shouldn’t have happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not, maybe so. We are already as close as we can ever get, you’re already in my head, and I’m already in yours. You don’t have to worry anymore.” Tony said, trying to ease his soulmate with both his words and by opening their bond enough to reassure him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki huffed as Anthony repositioned himself. “I’m always going to worry about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have plans for tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda, loose plans. I found the kid in the spider suit. He lives with his aunt, so I figure I’ll go over after he gets out of school and tell him he got a scholarship or something, and that I’d love to set up an interview and stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you think it’ll work out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly? He seems like a good kid. He probably is going to be resistant to the idea of being trained, teenagers usually think they’ve got it all figured out. But I think it’s going to work out fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't decided if I'm going to leave this a short thing about Tony, Loki and Peter or if I'm actually going to put a whole plot in it, but I'll figure it out soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>